pixlrkritaphotoscapepaintnetgimpadventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
🦄
UnicornPoop is a American fanseries made by QueenRemiliaScarlet. As described by PixlrKiraPhotoscapePaintnetGimpAdventures.wikia.com it is '' A tale about a girl and her friends and a game and all sorts of crazy shit.'' The series contains Love Periods Happiness Heartwarming moments Flowers and Nature Pearls n Diamonds Glitter Girly Stuff Violence Blood/gore Drug and alcohol use/mention Murder Morbid Horror Swearing rape Death Sex Sexual Humor Trolling Confusion Girl Power and Weirdness Potty Humor Mind fuck and MORE TROLLING Girl Humor As you can tell the series is a bit weird and very fucked up. Plot The series starts out with a 16 year old girl named Blossom Bloomfield. She's a Japanese-German girl who lives in New York. She lives in a very bad neighborhood and often gets bullied in school by a girl gang. It's no better at home because she's beaten by her sister at home. One day she gets an invitation to a magical game called MAGICAL ANGEL NYMPH MERMAID FAIRY PRINCESS UNICORN ADVENTURES that's when all the fun crazy shit begins... Characters ALPHA KIDS: BLOSSOM BLOOMFIELD: Blossom is a 16 year old girl who lives in New York. She's a very nice girl who likes manga, jokes and cupcakes. Her weapon is a spear. ROSE ROSEWALD: Rose is a 16 year old girl who lives in France. Her family is VERY rich in fact the richest family in Europe. She loves reading vampire fanfiction. She enjoys seeing people suffer. She also likes blood and gore and morbid reality. She hates her parents desperate for her parents loving the fuck out of her. Her weapons are magic wands. MARIGOLD MCFLOWER: Marigold is is a 16 year old girl who lives in Australia. She loves men and sex. That's basically her hobby. She as well likes violent video games, hacking, bunnies and smoking weed. She's a bit of an asshole. Her weapon is a hammer. DAFFODIL HANAWA: Daffodil is a 16 year old girl who lives in Hawaii. She's a aloof cold hearted girl whose interests are cats, barbie dolls, ponies and singing. She is lesbian. She hates men. Her weapon is a bow and arrow. DAHLIA AINI ZAHRA: Dahlia is a 16 year old girl who lives in Lebanon. She loves drawing and painting and sarcasm. She's mixed race (Somali, Lebanese and Iranian). Her hair is NATURALLY straight so she never has and never will have to deal with kinky ass hair. Her weapon is a whip. LILY YEOUNG: Lily is 16 years old girl who lives in Antarctica. Lily's interests are cooking, dark jokes, manly men and dark sex stories. She's a very nice girl. She's the only one who doesn't swear in the series. She finds it rather weird and lame. She's very intelligent and is a clean freak. She has two dads (As one of her dads are transgender). She loves them dearly. Anyone (Usually Marigold) who says shit about them has to deal with Lily. Her parents love her dearly too. SNOWDROP YUKIHANA: Snowdrop is a 16 year old girl who lives in Japan. Snowdrop's interests are gemstones, glitter and unicorns. She loves unicorns a lot. She's a bit of a quiet girl. She's shy and she prefers to work alone. She was abused by her dad sexually, mentally and physically. This was all because her mom died at birth so her dad blames it on her and uses his anger on her. Later her dad committed suicide she ended up going to her uncle who was a misogynist so he made her live as a boy No surgery or nothing. He just made her dress and act like a boy) he as well sexually assaulted her too. Her uncle then died of testicle cancer so she ended up living at a house by herself because she was old enough to take care of herself. She was bullied alot at school. She never had friends...EVER. Girls in school bullied her by calling her names and ruining stuff. Boys in school would physically assault her and sexually assault her. She tried making friends but failed. Then she met her 7 friends and was happy. Because Snowdrop was abused by men in her life she developed androphobia so she's scared of men. Daffodil treats her like shit. Her weapon is katana's. VIOLET VIOLA ROXA: Violet is a 16 year old girl who lives in Brazil. Her interests are makeup, wrestling, guns, princesses, fairies, nymphs, mermaids, angels, sweets glitter, diamonds, unicorns, cats, pink, purple, pastel colors, fashion and boys but mostly manly men with unicorn tattoos on their butts. Violet had a lot of boyfriends she dumped most of them for whatever reasons. Her first girlfriends was Daffodil. Violet lives with her father and Grandmother. Her mother is a fashion model. She's daddies little princess. Her weapons are two sparkly purple pistols. JEWELS: RUBY AKAMATSU: AMBER TACHIBANA: CITRINE KIMIKO: PEIDOT SORAYAMA: Peridot is a mid class Jewel. Her blood color is lime. Peridot is quiet and a bit shy but is very bubbly and has a calm personality. She likes animals as she. Peridot is a skydweller. Her symbol is Uranus's symbol (⛢) or (♅) it switches often. EMERALD MIDORIYAMA: MOONSTONE TSUKIKAGE: Moonstone is a low class Jewel. Her blood color is cyan. She is very helpful. She seems to like the color blue. She's deaf though she can smell. taste and see really good. She seems to be interested in nursing and helping. She basically wants to be a nurse or a doctor. Her symbol is a moon (☽). SAPPHIRE AOKAWA: AZURITE MINAZUKI: Azurite is a low class Jewel. Her blood color is light state blue.'Azurite is a complicated Jewel yet pretty. She's a firm believer of the Gemspectrum. She believes any Jewel ''(Like her) that is below a Diamond, Ruby, Sapphire, Spinel or an Emerald shall respect them and worship them and is personally disgusted by those who're below her (Amber and Pearl). She wants to be controlled by a high class Jewel well she got her wish. She meets a beautiful Jewel named Purple Sapphire. Now Azurite fell in love with her and asked Purple Sapphire to fulfill her wishes. She got them. Then Diamond kidnapped Azurite and Purple Sapphire tortured Azurite and forced Purple Sapphire to marry her...then killed her right in front of Azurite. Her symbol is (⚳) which is Ceres's symbol. '''DIAMOND TAMAKAWA: AMETHYST MURASAKI: Amethyst is a mid class Jewel. Her blood color is pastel purple. Amethyst is an unique Jewel that enjoys the rays of the Gemtopia Moon. This may be a trait in either Pastel purple bloods or werewolves since she is half werewolf. She like 98% Jewels is very fashionable and feminine. She likes flowers. She's a magic dweller. Funny thing is her favorite flowers are roses and well err...her girlfriend is Rose. Amethyst likes werewolf fanfictions. Her weapon is a scythe. Her perfume can turn into a scythe. Her symbol is Saturn's symbol ( ♄). PEARL MINAMINO: Pearl is a low class Jewel. Her blood color is pastel hot pink. Pearl has an affection of tales of matriarchal societies, military history and princesses and queens. She's a magic dweller so she can posses magic. She hates land dwellers and sky dwellers a lot. She finds them rather annoying. Pearl is like most pink Jewels are very very very feminine. There's not one masculine trait to her if you don't count fighting. Her symbol is Neptune's symbol (♆). RUBELLITE TANKOUSHOKU: Rubellite is a mid class Jewel. Her blood color is Pastel Rose Pink. She's a magic dweller so she can posses some sort of magic. Rubellite is very cheerful and bubbly. She doesn't discriminate anyone. She wants everyone to come in peace. She wants to make Gemtopia a peaceful place. Her symbol is the Pluto symbol (♇). BETA KIDS: VANILLA KARAKAS: Vanilla is a post scratch version of Blossom's cousin. She enjoys reading, strawberry shakes and baking. CAMELLIA LAFEVRE: Camellia is a post scratch version of Rose's mom. She likes collecting gemstones and thinking about witches. DAISY SMITH: Daisy is a post scratch version of Marigold's mom. Daisy has a fiery personality. Like her daughter she likes sex except Daisy has interests in women too. TULIP HANAORI: Tulip is a post scratch version of Daffodil's mom. Daffodil seems rather shy and becomes nervous easily. CHRYSANTHEMUM AKHDIR: Chrysanthemum is a post scratch version of Dahlia's Nanna. Chrysanthemum dislikes work. She likes to have a nice peaceful life by playing violent video games and eating cookies. Like Blossom and basically any girl who eats sweets she doesn't gain weight nor is she over weight to begin with. HYDRANGEA LEVIN: Hudrangea is a post scratch version of Lily's dad. She's a kind hearted girl with a little confidence. She hates seeing blood. BLUEBELL YUKIHANA: Bluebell is a paradox clone of Snowdrop. She's very coolheaded and prefers to work alone. She never smiles. LILAC VIOLA ROXA: Lilac is a post scratch version of Violet's Grandma. Lilac is a coll headed individual. She seems to only show her nice side to Violet. COLORS RED: Red is an asshole. He's a racist, sexist, homphobic, islamphobic, transphobic piece of shit. He's based off of 4chan. ORANGE: YELLOW: GREEN: BLUE: INDIGO: VIOLET: = FAIRYDUST = OMEGA KIDS: ASTER LOCH: POPPY LEVEQUE: HELENIUM ENGLISH: BUTTERCUP HANASAKI: CLOVER OTHMAN: MORNING GLORY PETROV: IRIS YUKIHANA: LAVANDER VIOLA ROXA: JEWELS: STAR RUBY: Her Chinese zodiac animal is a cat �� which is NOT a Chinese zodiac animal btw. JASPER: Her Chinese zodiac sign animal is a pig ��. TOPAZ: her Chinese zodiac sign is a dog ��. SPHENE: Her Chinese Zodiac animal is a rooster ��. NEPHRITE: Her Chinese zodiac animal monkey ��. SERAPHINITE: Her zodiac Chinese animal is a goat ��. LARIMAR: Her Chinese Zodiac animal is a horse ��. AQUAMARINE: Her Chinese zodiac animal is a snake �� . LAPIS LAZULI: Her Chinese Zodiac symbol is a Dragon ��. SPINEL: Her Chinese zodiac animal is an rabbit ��. JADE: Her Chinese zodiac animal is a tiger ��. MORGANITE: Her Chinese zodiac animal is a Ox. PINK SAPPHIRE: Her Chinese zodiac animal is a rat. ANCESTORS THE MISTRESS: THE ARSONIST: THE PUPPETEER: THE SONGSTRESS: THE GUARDNER: THE GUARDIAN: THE BLUEGLARE: THE WARRIOR THE ASSASSIN: THE GRAND DIAMOND: THE EMISSARY: HER MAJESTY: THE CONTROLFREAK:: Category:��UnicornPoop��